Les 73 Hunger Games
by eclatdusoleil
Summary: Je m'appelle Hélène, et je vis dans le district 4. Je mène une vie tout à fait paisible et en suis très heureuse. Cependant, malheureusement pour moi, les 73 Hunger Games arrivent, et chamboulent toute ma vie ... Je m'appelle Hélène Odair, et j'ai l'impression que les Hunger Games s'acharnent sur ma famille.
1. Chapter 1

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, mis à part bonne lecture !

Les personnages (sauf Hélène et Christian), lieu, l'univers, ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit de l'oeuvre de Suzanne Collins !

* * *

**Chapitre 1** :

Une étendue de bleu. Voilà ce que je vois. Et c'est magnifique. Le ballottement incessant de la mer m'apaise, si bien que je finis par fermer les yeux. Seul le bruit du roulement des vagues parvient à mes oreilles, ce qui renforce mon envie de dormir. Je me sens bien, j'aimerai rester comme ceci pour toujours. Personne n'est venu pêcher aujourd'hui, peut-être à cause de la moisson. Il est normal que certains n'aient pas le cœur à venir ici. Moi, au contraire, venir me baigner me fait penser à autre chose, et oublier que je déteste cette journée. Enfin, détester n'est pas le mot exact. Après tout, c'est une occasion de revoir mon frère. Il habite au capitole le plus souvent, à cause du président Snow. Enfin, officiellement, c'est un coureur de jupon, seulement, je le connais trop bien pour savoir que ce n'est pas la vraie raison. Et donc, la journée de la moisson est l'une des seules journées où il est autorisé à revenir ici, au district 4, bien que ce ne soit que temporaire puisqu'il est mentor maintenant. Je soupire d'exaspération tant Finnick me manque, et c'est à ce moment-là que je me retrouve contre mon gré sous l'eau. Que vient-il de se passer ? Je n'ai pas senti de vague se préparer. En revanche, j'ai bien senti le bras d'une personne non identifiée passer autour de moi pour m'attirer vers le fond. Comment se fait-il que je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver jusqu'ici ? Je me débats légèrement et arrive finalement à me dégager de l'emprise du bras ; puis remonte à la surface. Une énorme bouffée d'air s'engouffre dans mes poumons, ce qui me fait légèrement tourner la tête. Une fois mon niveau d'air régulé, je me prépare à crier sur la personne qui vient de me couler. Je ne sais toujours pas de qui il s'agit, car il n'a toujours pas refait surface. De petites bulles s'échappent de sa bouche et parviennent à la surface de l'eau. Je me concentre sur la silhouette de l'individu, mais ne la reconnaît pas, bien que la mer soit particulièrement calme et claire. Le temps se prolonge et personne ne fait surface. Mais il veut crever ou quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'arrivait pas à remonter, l'eau est peu profonde, elle m'arrive aux côtes. Je décide finalement de le tirer par les cheveux –car je suis toujours un peu énervée contre lui- afin de découvrir son identité. Je ne suis qu'à moitié surprise en voyant de qui il s'agit.

— Christian !

— Avoue que t'as eu peur ! dit-il en riant.

— Très drôle ! Comment aurais-tu fais si j'avais fait un malaise ? Je n'avais plus d'air !

— Je t'aurais fait du bouche à bouche, dit-il en m'embrassant.

Je me tais alors –notamment parce que je ne peux plus parler- et l'embrasse à mon tour. Je l'aime tellement, comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir pour quelque chose d'aussi idiot ? Cela fait maintenant 6 mois que nous sortons ensemble. Au départ, je ne le connaissais pas et ne restais pas trop avec les autres, mais depuis que Finnick a gagné, c'est-à-dire depuis … (petit calcul mental) 8 ans, les gens de notre district ont commencés à s'intéresser à nous. Enfin, plus à mon frère d'ailleurs, mais comme je suis toujours dans ses pattes … Je ne me souviens plus exactement comment j'ai rencontré Christian, mais je ne trouve pas que cela ai vraiment de l'importance.

— T'es prête ? me demande-t-il sur un ton bien plus sérieux que précédemment.

Sa voix me fait presque sursauter tans j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Je remarque alors que je suis blottie dans ses bras. Je me dégage doucement, pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ils sont si beaux ; d'un bleu légèrement gris. Je lui aie alors un grand sourire, comme je sais si bien les faire.

— Pourquoi ne serais-je pas prête ?

C'est ce moment que choisis le train provenant du capitole pour arriver, en faisant un bruit incommensurable. Je ne me bouche cependant pas les oreilles, car je pense à tout autre chose : Finnick arrive enfin ! Je jette de nouveau mes yeux, que j'avais détourné vers le train, sur Christian, puis m'élance hors de l'eau, récupérer mes affaires, c'est-à-dire mes chaussures, pour enfin m'élancer vers la gare. Christian me suivra probablement, mais cette fois, je n'ai pas le temps de l'attendre, j'ai vraiment trop hâte ! J'ai toujours vécu une relation assez fusionnelle avec mon frère. Pas grâce à l'écart d'âge en tout cas, puisqu'il a 8 ans de plus que moi. A moins que cela ait renforcé son côté protecteur. Je n'en sais rien, et à vrai dire, je m'en fiche.

J'arrive enfin à la gare après quelques minutes de courses. Il faut dire qu'ils ont bien choisis l'endroit, placer la gare à l'autre bout du district, par rapport à la mer. Je cherche du regard mes parents, puis ne les voyants pas, me concentre sur la recherche de mon frère. Ils arriveront sûrement un peu plus tard. A moins qu'ils nous attendent à la maison. Ou bien encore, qu'ils se fichent totalement du fait que leur fils revienne enfin. Je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer leurs sentiments, ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Ce qui entre dans mon champ de vision coupe court à ma réflexion. Je pique un petit sprint, bousculant au passage quelques personnes du capitole, comme par exemple Sefira, l'hôte des tributs. Je l'entends grommeler quelque chose comme quoi je suis « une enfant vraiment très mal élevée », puis se parler à elle-même, mais je n'écoute déjà plus. Je m'arrête enfin, puis, avant que Finnick ai pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, je lui saute au cou. Il réalise rapidement de qui il s'agit, et m'enveloppe de ses bras. Nous restons quelques instants ainsi, gênant la sortie du train, mais aucun de nous deux n'a envie de bouger. Finalement, les autres passent à côté de nous, ce qui me fait rire. Mon frère me lâche, presque à contre cœur, pour me faire face.

— Comme tu as grandi ! s'écrie-t-il.

— Depuis l'année dernière ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais 4 ans ! répliqué-je.

— Oh, ça va, c'était pour que les retrouvailles fassent comme dans les livres, évidemment que tu n'as pas changé, dit-il en tirant la langue.

Je secoue la tête en rigolant. Nous avons tous deux le même humour. Le genre pas vraiment drôle, mais que j'apprécie.

— Bon, on va à la maison ? me demande-t-il.

J'acquiesce, puis nous nous rendons chez nous, en nous lançant des vannes stupides, appréciant simplement le fait d'être de nouveau réunis.

Une petite tête se montre à la fenêtre de notre maison, et je reconnais sans mal qu'il s'agit de celle de ma mère. Dès qu'elle voit qui je ramène, je vois son expression changer : de mélancolique, elle passe à quelque chose qui dépasse la joie. La tête disparaît quelques instants, et une voix traversent toute la maison, ainsi que les murs : « Il est rentré ! » Ces trois mots suffisent à provoquer un grabuge impressionnant dans notre demeure. Probablement mon père qui arrive. C'est ma mère qui sort en première, les larmes aux yeux et embrasse Finnick.

— Tu m'as manqué mon ange ! dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Il l'enlace alors comme il l'a fait précédemment avec moi, et ce jusqu'à ce que mon père arrive à son tour. Il ne lui fait qu'une poignée de main. Mon père à toujours été de nature froide ; à se demander s'il nous aime réellement. Enfin, je pense que oui, mais peut-être ne veut-il pas trop s'attacher à nous, pour ne pas être trop en peine si nous venions à mourir dans l'arène. Bien que cette pensée soit particulièrement horrible –en tout cas à mon sens, elle me paraît être la plus plausible. Mais ma théorie n'explique pas tout : Finnick a déjà gagné les hunger games. Alors ma seconde théorie est qu'il ne sait pas exprimer ses sentiments. Ou bien encore, il ne nous aime décidemment pas. Bref, la question n'est pas là. Ma mère regarde le soleil, pour avoir une petite idée de l'heure.

— Il va falloir commencer à vous préparer, dit-elle sans pouvoir cacher sa tristesse.

Si mon père n'est pas très expressif, ma mère est son opposé total. Elle pleure pour tout et rien.

— Ca va aller, lui dis-je en lui prenant la main et lui lançant un petit sourire rassurant.

Nous rentrons tous dans notre maison. Elle n'est pas vraiment grande, mais pas petite non plus. Elle contient tout ce dont nous avons besoin : une chambre pour mes parents, une pour moi et mon frère. Nous la partagions avant, mais depuis qu'il ne vit plus ici, je l'utilise seule. La porte d'entrée mène sur une pièce qui sert d'entrée, de cuisine, et de salle à manger. Nous possédons également une salle de bain au fond de la maison. La plupart des habitations de notre district sont à étages, mais pas la nôtre. La décoration est … simple. Pour ne pas dire inexistante. En fait, le sol est du bois, et les murs sont en je ne sais trop quoi. Ce que je sais c'est que cela résiste aux intempéries lorsqu'il y en a. Je me dirige vers ma chambre, où j'avais disposé ce matin avant d'aller à la mer, ma tenue pour la moisson. J'entreprends tout d'abord de me sécher entièrement car, m'étant baignée habillée, je suis encore mouillée, ou du moins humide. Mes cheveux gouttent encore, mais j'aime bien la sensation qu'ils me procurent lorsqu'ils sont trempés. En revanche, je prends soin de les essuyer tout de même car ma mère n'apprécierait pas que je mouille ma nouvelle tenue. J'enlève alors mes habits et me sèche. Je change de sous-vêtements, et étend mon linge mouillé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. C'est ce moment que choisi mon frère pour rentrer dans la pièce. Sûrement que des gens auraient été gênés face à cette situation, mais, Finnick est loin d'être gêné et pudique. Moi non plus du reste. Il s'allonge sur le lit, et souffle péniblement. Je jette un regard vers lui, tout en essuyant mes cheveux.

— Tu devrais te reposer, on a le temps avant de partir, dis-je.

— Je ne suis pas fatigué.

— Alors pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

— Je suis blasé, c'est tout. J'aimerais tellement rester ici toute l'année … répondit-il en un souffle.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, alors je choisis de me taire. D'habitude, j'aurais fait une blague stupide, mais là, je suis d'accord avec lui, j'aimerai également qu'il reste ici, avec moi.

— C'est si pire que ça le capitole ? dis-je en m'installant à côté de lui un léger sourire collé aux lèvres, toujours en égouttant mes cheveux.

Il sourit légèrement à son tour.

— Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Même les animaux sont bizarres.

Je pouffe légèrement, lui dépose un baiser sur le front puis finis de me préparer. Il s'agirait d'être en bonne tenue au bon moment, je ne crois pas que les gens apprécieraient que je vienne en sous-vêtements. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si je n'en valais pas le coup d'œil (flatter son égal fait toujours du bien), mais je pense que nos chers compatriotes du capitole auraient une attaque s'ils me voyaient vêtue ainsi. J'enfile donc rapidement la tenue que j'avais préparée plus tôt. Une robe, blanche, simple. Le seul détail qui peut la distinguer d'une autre robe, c'est le fait qu'il y ai un petit nœud à la taille. Je déteste les robes. Non seulement ce n'est pratique en rien, mais en plus, je trouve beaucoup plus confortable de déambuler en short, que dans ceci. Mais bon, une fois par an, je suppose que je peux faire plaisir aux gens. Mes cheveux sont encore légèrement humides, mais ça devrait faire l'affaire. Je les lance par-dessus mon épaule, et ils viennent se plaquer dans mon dos. L'intérêt quand ils sont mouillés, c'est qu'ils ne me tombent pas dans les yeux. Je me tourne vers mon frère, toujours étendu, inerte, sur le lit.

— Tu ne te changes pas ?

— Pourquoi faire ? Je suis déjà bien assez beau comme ça, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je souffle, feignant l'exaspération.

— Pff … Tu n'es pas avec les filles de la ville, alors arrêtes ça. Viens plutôt, on va être en retard.

Non pas que cela me dérangerait du reste. Mais j'ai peur des représailles, surtout pour lui, alors je le presse. Voyant qu'il ne bouges pas, je renchéris.

— Bon, tu vas bouger ou tu as décidé de mourir ici !?

Il me lance un petit regard, puis se lève doucement. Mais où est passé le grand champion, vivace qui as gagné les 65° hunger games ? Je garde cette réflexion pour moi, parce qu'avec le recul, je ne la trouve plus si drôle que ça, et que je sais que Finnick déteste parler de ses jeux. Alors que je le prends par la main et commence à me diriger vers le salon, je me rappelle d'une chose, que je m'empresse de lui demander :

— Tu ne voulais pas passer voir Annie avant la moisson ?

Je pensais déceler une quelconque expression sur son visage, mais rien ne bouge.

— Elle est mentor, elle aussi, alors je la verrait plus tard.

Sur ce, il me lâche la main, et pars devant. J'ai bien compris le message, il veut que je le laisse tranquille. Je me retrouve alors seule dans la pièce principale, mes parents étant déjà dehors. Décidemment, je déteste le capitole.

* * *

Voilà ! Que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ?

J'espère que le caractère de Finnick ne déçoit pas trop :/

Si des choses sont à améliorer, je suis ouverte à tout commentaire (du moment qu'il est constructif, car un "c'est nul", merci, mais mis à part faire déprimer ...) Voilà, je vous laisse, à bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ! Alors, tout d'abord, merci beaucoup à ce qui me lise, suive, poste des commentaires, ... Je vous remercie infiniment !

Donc, sinon, voilà le chapitre 2, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous pensez :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Pff … Je prends mon courage à deux mains, et sors de la maison. La moisson ne me fait absolument pas peur. Pour moi. En revanche, j'ai une boule qui commence à se former au niveau de mon ventre. J'ai peur que Christian soit désigné. Étant donné qu'il a un an de plus que moi, il a davantage de papiers portant son nom. J'écarte cette idée de mes pensées, tout d'abord pour ne pas gâcher cette belle journée, et ensuite parce que je suis assez superstitieuse, et que je ne voudrais pas que mes pensées lui porte préjudice. Fin, de ma petite réflexion, je passe la porte d'entrée et la ferme derrière moi. Ma mère me jette un regard craintif. J'aimerai qu'elle arrête de stresser comme ça, ce n'est pas bon pour sa santé. Non pas que cette dernière soit fragile, mais se mettre une telle pression … Je la serre dans mes bras sans prononcer de mots, puis la regarde dans les yeux.

— Je vais chercher Christian, il doit être chez lui. Allez à la grande place avec papa, je vous retrouve après la moisson.

Ma mère n'a pas l'air très convaincue, mais je ne lui laisse pas vraiment le choix. Je l'embrasse sur l'une de ses joues, puis m'en vais rapidement. Je ne cours pas, pensant tout de même à ne pas salir la robe, puis arrive chez Christian. Ce dernier sort justement de chez lui.

— J'ai failli attendre ! dit-il avec le sourire.

— Gna gna gna !

Oui, c'est une réaction de gamine, mais, au fond j'en suis une ! Et de toute façon, dans ce district, mieux vaut paraître idiot et trouver des moments pour rigoler et se détendre, car les occasions sont plutôt rares par la suite.

— T'es prêt ? lui demandé-je.

Il hoche la tête d'un signe approbateur, et nous nous dirigeons alors vers la place où se déroule le tirage au sort.

Sur le chemin, je retrouve mon frère, qui semble avoir perdu quelque chose. Dès qu'il nous aperçoit, son visage s'éclaire, et il vient à notre rencontre.

— Je te cherchais, dit-il à mon intention.

Ah, c'est moi qu'il avait perdu. Je lui lance un grand sourire, de telle sorte que mes lèvres laissent entrevoir mes dents. Puis, sans rien rajouter, il se joint à nous.

— Bon, on devrait y aller, non pas que je raffole de cet événement mais on va vraiment finir par être en retard, dis-je en calant mon bras dans le sien.

Il sourit, puis nous nous mettons tous les trois en route. Personne n'ose parler, ce qui devient lourd. Finnick a tellement changé. Avant, rien ne pouvait briser sa bonne humeur, et maintenant, le peu de temps où je le vois, il a l'air dépressif et triste.

Nous arrivons enfin sur la grande place assez silencieuse, où, comme nous, se pressent quelques retardataires. Nous passons chacun notre tour devant le bureau derrière lequel se tient une pacificatrice, qui nous prélève un peu de sang pour vérifier s'il s'agit vraiment de nous. Christian m'embrasse et rejoint ses amis dans les rangs. Avant de rejoindre ma place, Finnick m'attrape par le bras et me sert contre lui. C'est dingue ça, toute ma famille stresse plus que moi alors que ce n'est pas eux qui risque d'être choisis. Enfin, je pense que Finnick a une raison d'avoir peur ; il sait ce qu'il se passe là-bas, et que je n'aurais jamais de chance d'en sortir si j'étais choisie.

— Je te retrouve après la moisson, dit-il entre deux souffles.

— Ouais, comme d'habitude, à la gare, dis-je à mon tour sur un ton que je veux rassurant.

Au fond de moi, même si je ne veux pas l'avouer, je pense que j'ai un peu peur. Bref, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Je lâche mon frère, qui se dirige sur l'estrade pour faire face à la foule, aux côté des autres gagnants. Il se place entre Mags et Annie, deux de nos gagnantes. Annie ne semble même pas le remarquer, tant elle à l'air d'être ailleurs. Mags, quant à elle, le fixe en lui lançant un grand sourire, et il lui rend. Je m'installe en même temps dans mon rang et attend que le temps passe, en parlant de temps en temps à quelques filles que je connais vaguement. Enfin, Sefira monte sur l'estrade, et un silence de mort s'abat alors sur la place. Puis, elle commence son spitch habituel. Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit du même dans tous les districts, mais je n'espère pas pour eux. Je trouve ça tellement ennuyeux. Je n'entends que quelques bribes de son discours que je connais pratiquement par cœur, comme par exemple que nous allons « fêter » cette année les 73° hunger games. Le montage vidéo sur la rébellion des districts passe, et Sefira lance enfin, un grand sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres trop grosses pour être naturelles :

— Très bien ! Passons au tirage au sort.

Comme d'habitude, elle se dirige vers la boule contenant le nom des filles. J'en vois plusieurs tendre leurs muscles, certaines se tiennent les mains, d'autres encore se mettent à pleurer. Parmi toutes ces filles, une seule partira. Une devra partir, quitter sa famille, se battre et tuer des enfants innocents, si elle veut survivre. Mais qui ne le voudrais pas ? Et sa vie sera détruite à jamais. Je me lance alors dans un grand débat intérieur : serait-il préférable de mourir plutôt que de survivre ? Cette question, qui paraît si absurde de premier abord, est en fait bien plus complexe qu'elle le laisse penser. On voit tellement d'horreur dans l'arène, peut-être est-il préférable de mourir, et oublier tous ces souvenirs, plutôt que de revenir, avec sur la conscience 23 enfants morts, au final, par la faute du gagnant. Je me pose alors une autre question : comment mon frère a-t-il fait pour supporter tout ça ? Je n'ai aucune réponse à me proposer.

Sefira tire enfin un papier, et s'apprête à le lire. Je récite alors une petite prière mentalement, afin de ne pas être choisie. « S'il vous plaît mon dieu, je sais que je ne suis pas toujours très sage, et que ce que je vais dire n'est pas très religieux, mais pouvez-vous faire en sorte qu'une autre fille que moi sois choisie ? » Alors que Sefira fait durer le suspense, je me répète intérieurement « pas Hélène Odair, pas Hélène Odair, … ». Puis, un nom retentit. Grand moment de soulagement, bien que je sois déjà triste pour la pauvre fille choisie. Plusieurs personnes s'écarte, et se retourne. Je suis des yeux les regards des autres, et me retourne à mon tour. Mais derrière moi, les gens me regardent aussi. Quel est le prénom que j'ai entendu ? Je ne sais plus, je me répétais le mien dans la tête. Soudain, la voix de Sefira, que je n'affectionne pas particulièrement, me glace le sang, lorsqu'elle répète le prénom, puisque personne ne sort des rangs.

— Hélène Odair.

Quoi ?

Ais-je bien entendu ? En même temps, il n'y a aucune raison pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Je jette malgré tout un regard vers Sefira, qui me regarde. D'accord c'est vraiment moi. Mon regard dérive sur Finnick. Sa mâchoire est crispée, mais il garde la même expression que précédemment. Je ne lui en veux pas à vrai dire, c'est ce que je souhaitais. Il me fixe de ses yeux verts, qui semblent vidés. Je me décide enfin à bouger et sors de ma rangée. Des pacificateurs me mènent jusqu'à l'estrade qui surplombe la place, et me font monter. Je fixe un court instant mes parents, que j'ai réussi à retrouver dans la foule. Le visage de ma mère est totalement décomposé, comme si on lui avait annoncé la mort de quelqu'un. Mais, après réflexion, c'est un peu ça. Cette vision m'étant insupportable, je préfère fixer mon regard sur autre chose. Tiens, une habitation au loin, cela fera l'affaire. Tout, plutôt que croiser le regard de quelqu'un. Surtout que je réalise peu à peu ce qu'il vient de se passer et que je sens que mes nerfs sont à fleur de peau. J'ai envie de pleurer, mais je décide de ne pas le faire maintenant. De quoi aurais-je l'air à la télé autrement ? Non, je dois paraître fière, comme l'a été mon frère, et ne surtout pas montrer que je ne veux pas y aller. Je tente alors de faire comme si cela ne m'atteignait pas. J'attends simplement qu'un pauvre garçon soit désigné, et que je puisse voir ma famille. Le même rituel recommence, Sefira tire un papier et lit le nom. Cette fois c'est sur, je n'aurais jamais du invoquer l'aide de dieu. Je manque de m'écrouler au sol.

— Christian Creatokf ! crie l'hôtesse dans son micro.

Je jette un regard désespéré à mon frère, puis à Christian. C'est pas vrai. Autant me suicider tout de suite. Ou espérer qu'un garçon d'une grande bonté prenne sa place. Oui, après tout, l'un de ses amis peut très bien avoir pitié de nous, et se porter volontaire. J'attends alors, pleine d'espoir, puisque je n'ai plus que ça. Mais aucune personne ne bouge, ou dit quelque chose. Comme si les temps et les gens s'étaient figés. Finalement, Christian monte à son tour sur l'estrade, et je me remets à fixer la petite maison que j'avais trouvée, afin de ne plus penser à rien. Je ne peux pas le regarder, je ne vais pas tenir autrement. Il vient se placer de l'autre côté de la femme du capitole, et cette dernière nous déclare tribut de l'année du district 4. Super, quel honneur.

La suite s'est passée dans un flou total. Je ne me rappelle pas s'il s'est produit autre chose, ou si les pacificateurs nous ont emmenés. Ma pensée se réactive seulement maintenant, et je me retrouve dans une petite pièce. Je suis déjà venue ici, une fois, pour faire mes adieux à mon frère, i ans, lorsqu'il avait été sélectionné pour participer aux hunger games. Je ne pensais pas que je devrais revenir ici un jour. Tout est beau, et pas besoin d'être un expert pour voir que tout ce qui est dans ce petit salon coûte extrêmement cher. Cependant, je ne m'atarde pas sur ce genre de détail, car tout de suite, ce que je veux, c'est voir mes proches. La porte s'ouvre, et je vois entrer mes parents. Je m'attendais à voir Finnick, et malgré le fait que je veuille le cacher, je pense que la déception se lit sur mon visage.

— Il a dû partir après l'annonce des noms, me dit ma mère comme pour l'excuser.

Je lui souris et la serre dans mes bras. Je n'arrive pas à pleurer. Serait-ce dû au fait que j'ai déjà pleuré précédemment, sans m'en rappeler ? Ou peut-être ne suis-je pas triste. Réflexion faite, c'est faux, je ne veux pas partir. Parce que je sais que je ne reviendrais pas. Je ne dis pas ça pour que l'on s'apitoie sur mon sort, mais tout simplement parce que c'est la réalité. Bien sûr, je sais pêcher, et mon frère m'avait appris à manier le trident, mais ils ne me feront pas ce cadeau là-bas. Et savoir se nourrir, ça peut servir, mais si on arrive à survivre aux autres tributs. Non, je ne pense pas que je tiendrais longtemps. La seule chose qui peut jouer en ma faveur, c'est que j'ai toujours su parler au public. Moins bien que Finnick –encore une fois, mais je pense que j'arriverai à les amadouer pour me dégoter des sponsors. Je réalise soudain que je suis toujours dans les bras de ma mère, et que celle-ci est en larmes. Mon père, plus en retrait, ne pleure pas, mais j'arrive sans peine à voir qu'il est en état de choc. C'est vrai, une malédiction touche notre famille ou quoi ? Remarque, nous ne sommes pas les premiers ; je crois qu'un frère et une sœur ont survécus tous les deux aux hunger games dans le district 1 ou 2. Ma mère dessert son étreinte, et me fais alors face.

— Tu vas t'en sortir d'accord ? Ton frère à bien réussi, alors pourquoi pas toi ?

Je sens le manque de conviction dans sa voix. Tout le monde sait que Finnick avait bien plus de potentiel que moi. Mais j'hoche quand même la tête, pour essayer de me convaincre que j'ai une chance de gagner. Seulement, au fond de moi, je sais que je ne reviendrais pas. Car, si je dois tuer des gens, il y a une personne à qui je ne pourrais jamais faire de mal. Et l'idée que quelqu'un s'en charge à ma place m'est encore plus insupportable. Comment fais-je faire ? Bien sûr que l'idée de survivre est tentante, mais il est hors de question que je doive tuer mon petit ami pour m'en sortir.

Un pacificateur coupe court à mes pensées, lorsqu'il rentre dans la pièce, disant que le temps est écoulé. Ma mère m'embrasse une dernière fois, et mon père passe sa main dans mes cheveux, ce qui a pour effet de me les emmêler plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà. Mais, je m'en moque à ce moment-là, car c'est l'un des seuls signes d'affection que montre mon père. Puis, ils s'en vont. Ca y est, c'est fini. J'ai du mal à réaliser que je ne les verrais plus jamais. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, mais le pacificateur revient pour m'emmener à la gare. Je refoule mes émotions car je ne veux surtout pas que l'on me voit avec des yeux rouges et boursouflés. Arrivée sur le quai, on me fait rapidement monter dans le train, en compagnie de Sefira, et on me dit d'attendre dans un wagon, presque aussi grand que ma maison, avec le luxe en plus. Je suppose qu'il s'agit de la salle à manger, car il y a une grande table en bois, avec des chaises de la même matière que la table. Sur cette dernière sont disposés de nombreux plats. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'ils fichent là d'ailleurs, car ce n'est pas l'heure de manger, mais bon … Juste avant la table et ses chaises, de petits fauteuils bleus marine sont installés de sorte à former un cercle. Je m'installe dans l'un d'eux, en attendant les autres.

Étant arrivée avec Sefira, je pensais qu'elle allait rester avec moi, et, même si elle n'a pas l'air très agréable, je préfère rester avec elle, plutôt qu'être seule ici. Mais elle s'absente en prétextant aller chercher les autres.

J'observe le décor, qui commence à défiler puisque nous partons. Une envie d'aller voir par la fenêtre si des gens sont venus nous dire au revoir me parcours l'esprit, mais je la refoule rapidement. Je pense que ça m'attristerait plus qu'autre chose, alors je reste assise dans le fauteuil, qui est plus mou que tout ce dans quoi je me suis assise jusqu'à maintenant. Chez moi, nous n'avons que des chaises pour nous asseoir, ce qui paraît normal, en un sens. Tandis que je commence à divaguer dans mes pensées, un bruit monte jusqu'à mes oreilles. Un bruit de porte coulissante. Je tourne alors la tête, et aperçoit Finnick qui entre dans la pièce. Je me précipite vers lui, en m'entravant au passage dans le fauteuil, que je manque de renverser.

— Je suis dans le pétrin … dis-je en cognant doucement ma tête contre son thorax.

— Mais non, je t'ai appris à manier le trident, tu te rappelles ? me rassure-t-il, tout en me serrant dans ses bras. Et, avec moi comme mentor, c'est impossible que tu perdes.

Je lâche un rire crispé.

— Le seul problème, c'est que si je gagne, Christian meurt, repris-je presque en m'étouffant à cause des larmes qui me montent aux yeux.

— On ne peut pas tout avoir. Je suis désolé, mais tu es obligée de gagner. Je ne supporterai pas que tu meurs. Déjà, que tu aies été sélectionnée, …

Je ne veux pas répondre. Je reste dans ses bras, et attends qu'un miracle tombe du ciel, ce qui, à mon avis, n'est pas près d'arriver.

* * *

Alors alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :) A bientôt !


End file.
